cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Grand Unification of China
, Pacific Empire | coordinates = | map_type = | latitude = | longitude = | map_size = | map_caption = | territory = The regains the Chinese colonies of the Pacific Empire including . | cause = China sees a chance to seize its former provinces from the Pacific Empire. | result = The People's Republic of Grand China is formed. | status = | combatant1 = UPAC United Korean Supreme Republic | combatant2 = STOP Pacific Empire | combatant3 = | commander1 = Wang Liu Mei Hong Long | commander2 = Frank Jaegar Roy Mustang War Council | commander3 = | strength1 = 4,585,000 soldiers 5,350 tanks 640 aircrafts 22 warships | strength2 = 2,093,800 soldiers 6,700 tanks 700 aircrafts 19 warships | strength3 = | casualties1 = unknown | casualties2 = classified | casualties3 = | notes = }} The Grand Unification of China began when the Pacific Empire started to lose against in the Invasion of South Korea. The then decided that it is time to get back their rightful territories and provinces. Namely, these Imperial colonies that China wanted were , , , , , , , , , and . China also used the Rebellion of Vietnam as a distraction for the Imperial Military. Timeline On May 29, while the Imperial Military is focusing its troops in the and , the deploys its invasion force to the Imperial Pacific colonies of , , and . The Imperial Military reacts swiftly and were able to stop further advancements of the Chinese forces. On May 30, the Imperial Military expelled the PLA troops in Shanghai but failed to remove the Chinese forces in Yunnan and Zhejiang. is attacked by China but soon retreated from battle. On May 31, the PLA sent troops to attack Guangxi but were forced to retreat again. Yunnan fell to the PLA forces while Zhejiang is still fighting. is attacked by China. On June 1, the Imperial Military focused on getting Yunnan back with the mass deployment of soldiers to that province but the attack ended up as a stalemate. Shanghai and Guangxi are attacked again and both ended up as stalemate also. The Imperial Military forces in Zhejiang and Fujian is struggling to keep out the PLA forces. On June 2, is attacked by China. On June 3, Shanghai falls to the PLA forces. The Imperial Military retreats from Zhejiang and Yunnan in favor of making an impregnable defense force in Fujian, Guangdong, and Guangxi. The Imperial Military detonates the Cyclops Self-Destruct Systems in Zhejiang, Yunnan, and Shanghai. On June 4, the PLA forces reorganizes itself after more than 40% of its strength is destroyed by the Cyclops Systems. The Imperial Military continues building defensive structures in Fujian, Guangdong, and Guangxi. On June 5, the PLA forces attempts to break the defense of Fujian but they were swiftly dealt with by the Imperial Military. On June 6, the United Korean Supreme Republic joins the conflict in support of the . On June 7, the joint forces of the Korean People's Supreme Army and decimates the supposed impregnable defense of Fujian. The Imperial Military activates the Cyclops system in that province. On June 8, the KPSA and PLA regroup themselves and attacked Guangxi. The Imperial Military abandoned their positions and retreated to Guangdong. The Cyclops system in Guangxi destroys the majority of UPAC's military strength. On June 9, the KPSA and PLA waited for any offensive attacks from the Imperial Military but none came. It is now clear that the Imperial Military is purely on the defensive and is playing an with UPAC. On June 10, the KPSA and PLA ordered naval and aerial strikes on the fortifications and positions of the Imperial Military in Guangdong but interceptor aircrafts, attack submarines, and midget submarines foiled the planned siege. On June 11, the UPAC forces attacked the less-defended province of . The sudden change of targets surprised the Imperial Military but the trump card, Cyclops System, leveled the fight even with the loss of the province. On June 12, even though Guangdong is completely surrounded, the Imperial Military still resisted all attempts to break the impregnable defense of the province. UPAC attacks although they were only able to establish a because of the quick reaction of the Imperial Military. On June 13, UPAC attempts to push back the Imperial Military from both Guangdong and Taiwan. The defense in Guangdong starts to weaken with few supplies reaching the Imperial Pacific colony. Taiwan immediately falls to the invader except for since a major military base is stationed there and UPAC has already been wary of the Cyclops System. On June 14, UPAC attacks Guangdong and Kaohsiung with covert operations but the Chinese and Korean spies were mostly caught. UPAC attacks both colonies again using the army and Kaohsiung falls to the enemies. The only Cyclops System in Taiwan detonates which results to massive casualties both civilian and militarily. Guangdong remains impregnable despite several attempts to invade it but UPAC has gained a few kilometers from their recent assaults. Category:Pacific Empire Category:Great Pacific War